A Very Merry Maki Christmas
by YuriChan220
Summary: Maki still believes that Santa is real. So, who will go and surprise the red-head on Christmas day?


**A Very Merry Maki Christmas**

 **Pairing: Maki x Nico**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! And I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! I decided to write this fic since it's around the corner. Well, Christmas Eve, so I won't be able to write any fanfics for the next couple days. So, to start off my Yuri Christmas specials, I'm going to do this series since I love it so much. So, I hope you all enjoy~!**

Maki looks around her house, making sure everything is right. The stockings are hung, the wreath is hung by the door, the Christmas tree is put up with lots of beautiful ornaments and colorful lights. She and her mom also decorated the mansion with colorful lights as well, making it stand out in the night. Many of who come across it will admire it for a while, like about 10 minutes or so, and then walk off, talking about how well the mansion is decorated and wish theirs will be as good as Maki's.

After checking everything, she sighs happily. Not only Christmas is coming, but is eager to receive presents from the one and only Santa Claus.

"I sent a letter to him a few weeks ago," she says to herself. "So, I hope he received it and gets what I want." She puts her hands on her chest. "However, the one wish…the one wish I want most of all…is to see Santa himself. I've seen him a couple times, but that was a long time ago. So, if I can only see him again…it will be a wonderful Christmas I will never forget~!"

 ****Christmas Eve****

"Hooray!" Honoka cheers while twirling around happily. "Christmas is coming tomorrow! Christmas is coming!"

Kotori giggles. "Someone's in the Christmas spirit."

"Well, it's only tomorrow," Umi says while crossing her arms and smiles. "So, don't eat too many sweets, you hear?"

"Don't worry~!" the happy ginger says. "My mom told me to save the Christmas cookies she had been baking for the past week for everyone to eat. And Yukiho and I helped her put the icing on the sugar cookies, too."

"Kayo-chin and I are going to have a wonderful Christmas, right, nya~?" Rin says as she puts an arm around her childhood friend.

"U-uh, sure," the honey-blonde replies.

"You know what's best about Christmas?" Maki says.

"What is it?" Eli asks while straightening out the papers she stacked.

"Santa comes and brings presents to everyone in town," the red-head explains.

"Oh! What did you ask for, nya~?" Rin asks.

"Um…I don't think she wants us to know yet," Hanayo says softly.

"That's right," Nozomi says. "After all, it's more fun when there's surprises, right?" She eyes Nico and winks.

"What are you looking at me for!?" the pig-tailed girl shouts.

"I guess you're right," Maki says. She picks up her bag and heads out. "Well, I'm going to help my mom with more stuff. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," the rest of the girls say in unison.

When Maki is out the door, all eyes are on Nico.

"Hey!" the pig-tailed girl says, waving her hands back and forth. "Look, I know what you're planning!"

"Oh, really?" Nozomi says as she gropes her from behind. "I don't think so~"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You wanted to say that Santa isn't real, right?" Nozomi says. "I saw you open your mouth to say something, but thanks to Rin-chan, you forgot what you were going to say."

"But shouldn't Maki-chan just know the truth already!?" Nico tries to reason. "She's 15, for goodness sakes! People at this age should just stop believing-OW! OWWW!"

"What was that, Nico-chan~?" Nozomi asks, giving her a cunning smile while groping her harder and harder. "If Maki-chan were to hear it, she'll be crushed."

"Then what the heck should we do, huh!?" Nico pushes Nozomi off and turns towards the rest of Muse. "Would Maki-chan even believe that one of us could be Santa to surprise her!?" She quickly covers her mouth.

The fortune teller rubs her chin in thought. "You just read my mind, Nico-chan~"

"Wh-what? I didn't say anything!" Nico tries to protest.

"I definitely heard you," Honoka says.

"That's it!" Kotori says. "Nico-chan could surprise Maki-chan herself!"

"But how did you know what Maki-chan wanted!?" Nico demands to know. "Its Nozomi's fault!"

"Not necessarily," the violet haired girl says. "You see, I've been hearing Maki-chan talking about Santa for quite a while last week. Not that it's on purpose, but I overheard her one great wish: to see Santa Claus himself." She takes a couple steps towards the petite girl. "Now Nico-chan, since you were the one who denies Maki's belief in Santa, all of us agreed that you will be the one who should surprise Maki on Christmas Day."

"Huh!?" Nico shakes her head roughly. "No! No! I won't do it! Not in a million years!"

Kotori holds up a Santa costume she designed that is just the right size for the petite girl. "I got the costume ready, too~! Maki-chan's going to be so thrilled~"

"Of course!" Honoka agrees. "Because she wants to see Santa for herself once more~!"

Nico groans as she sinks to the floor. "Why!? Why do I have to do this!?"

"It's for your own good, Nico-chan," Nozomi says as she turns towards Kotori. "Now stop stalling and put it on!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

 ****Late That Night****

"Geez!" Nico groans as she tip toes into Maki's mansion. She carries a huge bag over her shoulder, making it seem like she's carrying presents. "Me and my big mouth! And those darn girls need to be taught a lesson as soon as this is over!" She looks around to find the Christmas tree. Since it's pitch black, she can barely see anything.

After about a couple minutes, she sees the tree in the living room and it's already filled with presents under it. But still, if Maki wants to see Santa, she'll get what she wants. Nico starts to tip toe her way towards the tree and pretend to set presents down when her foot gets caught on a table and tripping in the process. She holds her breath, paranoid that someone must have heard her crash. Apparently, someone did.

"Santa?" a familiar voice says. "Is that you?"

Nico turns her head to notice Maki standing in the middle of the stairway, with her eyes widened.

"Santa!" In an instant, Maki speeds her way down the stairs to hug the red-suited "man". "Oh, I'm so happy to see you again! I've been longing to meet you in person at this exciting night!"

Nico puts on her worst imitation for Santa's voice, let alone having to deepen her voice a little. "Ho, ho, ho! That's right! That's me! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the next house."

Nico is about to head for the chimney when a hand quickly grabs her arm.

"No, wait!" Maki cries. She heads over to wear a plate of Christmas cookies and milk are. "You haven't tried these yet! My mom and I made these especially for you!"

Santa Nico takes one of them and bites into it. The frosting and the sugary taste fills her mouth and she closes her eyes at the sweet taste.

"W-well," Maki says, shyly. "How is it?"

"It's delicious, ma'am," Santa Nico replies as she proceeds to drink some milk. "Now then, I really have to go! Have a merry Christmas, miss!"

"Santa, wait!" Maki cries.

Santa Nico sighs heavily and tries to keep her cool. "Is there anything else, ma'am?"

"I…um…like to thank you," Maki says as she twirls her hair. "You've made my very wish come true. So, um, thanks for making this a wonderful Christmas for me."

Nico could feel her heart pounding from hearing her say that. Maybe pretending to be Santa isn't so bad after all. She goes over and stands on her tip toes to pat Maki on the head.

"Keep believing in me and your Christmas shall forever be as wonderful as I will be," Nico says.

"I will!" Maki nods in understanding. "Merry Christmas, Santa!"

With that, the red-head skip upstairs to her bedroom and closes the door. Nico sighs softly as she looks up at the stairway Maki had gone. _I'm glad…I can at least make you happy, Maki-chan,_ she thinks to herself. From what she thought it was a ridiculous plan, came to a happy ending for her. _Merry Christmas, Maki-chan._

* * *

 **A/N: Short, but I think it's worth it. Christmas is around the corner, so I'm kinda trying to get as many Christmas stories as I can done. So, here's Love Live everyone! Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**

 **P.S: The picture on the cover was my inspiration, by the way.**


End file.
